Cartas
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Porque no hay mejor forma de expresar tu amor que mediante una carta
1. Remitente

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, algún día se lo comprare a Jin~**

**Advertencias: AU; escolar y todos vivos :'D**

* * *

**Cartas**

* * *

**Remitente**

**Kido**

Observa el cuaderno, tal y como si fuese un Kano reencarnado –lo que nadie quiere que sepa, es que lo compara con él-, expectante y con temor.

Pega la palma de su mano en su cara, sintiéndose estúpida por lo que acaba de hacer –no, no es porque este sonrojada-, no entiende el porque de escribir semejante barbaridad, y aunque aquella palabras fuesen verdad –que lo son- nunca se las daría a _él_ –tiembla, no quiere pasar esa pena-.

Mira a un lado, al otro, como si fuese la ladrona de algo sumamente importante –ninguna persona debe de conocer aquello-, y sin reflexionar un poco arranca la página donde se encuentra su sentencia absoluta.

La tira por la ventana –siente que si va hacia la basura en la otra esquina la descubrirán-, con un gesto de aburrimiento que camufla por completo su verdadero sentimiento. Mira disimuladamente donde cae, sus ojos se abren –y ni que decir de su corazón- al ver como _ese _muchacho recoge su papel.

…

**Seto**

Sonríe con confianza –aunque este asustado- por lo que acaba de escribir, no es el mejor en literatura, pero quizá esto es algo decente –mentira, le ha quedado perfecto-

La guarda en su bolsillo, un lugar seguro, mientras camina por el pasillo en busca de aquel casillero –de la persona que quiere-, el buzón donde guardara todas sus esperanzas la nota arrancada torpemente de su bloc.

Ve su objetivo y disminuye el paso –más por miedo que otra cosa-, y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, deja las palabras en el lugar deseado.

Detrás de él, unos ojos –ojos que no deberían de haber visto eso- miran con curiosidad la figura que acaba de irse.

…

**Kano**

Mira la hoja, el asiento, hoja, asiento, hoja, asiento –de quien ama-.

Ríe nerviosamente –aunque en realidad suspira-, dejando doblada perfectamente una hoja de tamaño tabloide. Allí esta plasmado en perfecta caligrafía, gramática, ortografía y cualquier otra cosa de ese estilos sus pensamientos –y verdades nunca antes contadas- más puros.

Tiene miedo, lo admite, pero de igual manera debe camuflarlo y engañar a los demás –pero _ella_ es una de las pocas que sabe que miente-.

El timbre suena, es momento de escapar.

…

**Mary**

Miedosa –y enamorada-, así se encontraba la segunda miembro más joven de la pandilla.

Temblaba descontroladamente y sentía que su pulso se elevaba peligrosamente por el simple hecho de dejar una simples palabras en la mochila de _esa_ persona. Dios mío, lo mejor hubiese sido –aunque en verdad quería hacerlo ella- mandar a Momo en su lugar.

Roza el material del bolso, soltando inmediatamente el objeto en cuestión, ahogando un gritillo –de vergüenza- y alejándose en un salto que podía poner envidiosa a una rana.

Da dos pasos –que le parecen del tamaño de un acantilado- antes de salir corriendo, ojala y que mañana se enfermase para no venir a la escuela ¡Que nerviosismo, que temor!

…

**Momo**

Odiaba ser idol, odiaba ser reconocida y odiaba no poder hacer algo sin llamar la atención –y odiaba estar enamorada-.

¡Que sufrimiento estar así por alguien que tiene ojos para otra! Esperaba que su fama la ayudase en algo con él, pero de igual manera, ella sabe que no es así –ella sabe que en realidad nunca será correspondida-, pero lucha de igual manera, imparable.

Siente las miradas de muchos encima de ella –siente que pueden ver a través de su mochila y ya saben lo que hay adentro-, comienza a sudar frio, debe darse prisa, no puede aguantar la tensión –que se puede romper con una simple tijera-

Y comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede –corre hacia su destino-

…

**Takane**

Se mantiene firme, impasible –y sonrojada-, ignorando como el rostro de su amigo la escruta sin decencia alguna –en realidad finge-.

Intenta concentrarse, pero ante el peso de alguien encima –aunque no le incomode- no la ayuda. De igual manera ya puede ver la mala nota en el papel –y quiere que la ayude con ella-

Bufa exasperada –y cansada de engañarse a si misma-, quiere terminar con aquello de una buena vez –pero no con aquel sentimiento, antes morirse que aquello-, ya esta en su punto máximo de aguante y cree no poder seguir en pie –y no voltearse a mirarlo fijamente-.

Pasa disimuladamente una carta a su acompañante –a quien ama en secreto-, y este, a su vez, le promete leerla apenas llegue a casa.

Y se felicita a si misma, por lo –testaruda- valiente que es.

…

**Shintaro**

Estira sus brazos, cansado de aquello, no quiere seguir debatiéndose por algo tan estúpido como aquello –amor-, suficiente ya con que ese mundo monótono, repetitivo y pintado de gamas de grises –donde _ella _es la única colorida- sea donde viva.

Se resigna –a tener que querer a alguien-, como cualquier pájaro que no puede nadar. Espera que –con suerte- ese asunto sea olvidado con el paso del tiempo –espera, porque incluso con ese plan nunca la puede sacar de su cabeza-. Incluso así, deja un mensaje claro y directo encima de los zapatos de _ella_.

Que inútil.

…

**Hibiya**

Gruñe –de celos- por la poca demostración de amor de esos jóvenes e la mitad del pasillo –aunque no le importaría si _ella _y él estuvieran en sus lugares-.

Aleja su mirada –porque sino morirá de pena-, intentando no marearse con semejante acto típico de película romántica. No le gustaban ese tipo de cosas –de alguna manera la ve a _ella _con alguien más- menos verlo directamente, es realmente asqueroso.

Se hace detrás de un muchacha – esa muchacha que le robó su corazón-, y silencioso –tal como un ninja- mete en el bolsillo de ella un simple pedazo de papel arrugado –donde le entrega definitivamente su alma-

…

**Haruka**

Sonríe inocente –y temblorosamente- al hacer una reverencia entregando aquel sobre.

La –bella- joven solo le mira asombrada, incrédula de la imagen que esta recibiendo. Coge el papel aun sorprendida –y un tanto sonrojada- antes de salir corriendo.

El muchacho solo mira, volviendo a sonreír –cansado de darle tantas vueltas a aquello- y dirigiéndose a la salida de la institución, ya es tiempo de volver a casa.

…

* * *

**N/A**

Y me sigo preguntando con que me drogue para crear esta cosa .-.

Niños, recuerden, muy mala combinación mezclar aburrimiento más imágenes de uno de tus animes favoritos, no se los recomiendo :v

No sé... queria probar este tipo de escritura... pero salió muy malo D:

Anyway, lo hecho, hecho esta, así que por lo tanto quería invitarlos a lo siguiente~

**- Votar por quien quiere que sean los que reciban las cartas el próximo cap (Nada de Yuri o Yaoi, puede ser la más crack que haya pisado el planeta de igual manera) o...**

**- Agregar a más escritores de cartas cursis el próximo cap y después haremos una ruleta rusa para elegir (?)**

Si nadie vota... ¡Eligire sho! *Se escucha truenos junto a una risa malvada*

Lamento la horrografia e incoherencias (Repito, escribir de esa forma es muy apasionante, pero a la vez confuso)

**Se esperan las cartas bomba y amenazas de muerte~**

**Bunny Nya**


	2. Destinatario

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece **

* * *

**Cartas**

* * *

**Destinatario**

**Kano**

Un pequeño objeto cayó encima de su cabeza, de una manera bastante cómica, ya que justamente le dio en el centro. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para ver como a sus pies rodaba una bolita de papel

Parpadeó un par de veces, y se arrodilló para agarrarlo. Ni siquiera lo había tocado cuando escuchó un grito parecido a un chillido encima suyo, y como persona "normal" que era, miró hacia arriba: no había nada.

Debía de estar volviéndose loco.

Desdobló la hoja encontrándose con lo que posiblemente era un carta, y ¡oh, sorpresa! Por casualidades de la vida iba dirigida a él.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

…

**Mary**

Observó como Seto se alejaba de su casillero, eso había sido raro. Muy raro. Demasiado raro.

Caminó algo preocupada al lugar donde alojaba sus objetos escolares, seguramente había dejado el mensaje por algo importante ¿Por qué si no se habría preocupado tanto con que alguien lo viese? ¡Si, debía de ser eso! Ojalá y no fuese algo muy grave.

Al igual que el muchacho, revisó varias veces a su alrededor con miedo y finalmente abrió su taquilla, viendo el pedazo de papel acomodado en la mitad del lugar.

Lo sacó con cuidado y comenzó a leerlo sorprendiéndose por lo que la esperaba.

El sonrojo no se lo quitaba nadie.

…

**Kido**

No… ¡No, no, no!

Un grito ahogado se escuchó salir de sus labios al ver el muchacho de ojos gatunos recogía lo que acababa de tirar. Maldecía su suerte que acababa de irse a la basura ¿Acaso no podía haber más coincidencia que aquella?

Se sentó en su asiento, frustrada. Necesitaba relajarse y pensarlo de manera calmada y fría. Sacudió su cabello con desesperación, si siquiera no hiciese tanto calor…

Más tarde podría decirle que era una broma y que no hablaba en serio, si, eso le diría; no era la mejor excusa pero era la única que tenia.

Quería algo de agua, eso también la ayudaría a relajarse.

Se encorvó un poco y comenzó a palpar su asiento en busca de la botella que había dejado en el suelo. En eso, siente un fino material debajo de lo que sería el recipiente.

Curiosa, dirige su mirada para encontrarse con un escrito bastante parecido al suyo ¿Desde cuando era tan ciega como para no verla?

La cogió y, sin darle muchas vueltas, la rasgó.

Era de Kano.

…

**Seto**

Suspiró aliviado, el plan había salido bien.

Esperaba ser lo suficiente valiente como para ver a la cara aquella tarde en el club a Mary, no quería parecer un cobarde frente a ella por algo tan simple como aquello.

Abrió su mochila en busca del material de la siguiente clase, encontrando encima de sus libros una pequeña carta. Fina, delicada, tal y como debía ser su dueño.

Esperen un momento ¿Cómo había llegado eso allí? Misterios de la vida que el no pensaba resolver.

Miró el reverso del papel, viendo su nombre grabado en una tinta que parecía antigua.

La página era de Mary para él.

…

**Hibiya**

Se recostó en el tallo de árbol de cerezos, sintiendo la brisa darle contra su rostro, y de alguna manera se sintió libre.

Escucha unos pasos cerca de allí, pero decide no ponerles cuidado, seguramente era alguien que también degustaba aquel lugar de igual manera que él.

—¡Hibiya! — al escuchar como lo llamaba, volteó su mirada a la fuente, logrando vislumbrar una cabellera naranja.

Le iba a responder como era costumbre entre ellos, pero al recordar lo que había hecho unos minutos antes se tragó su "anciana". Pero incluso antes de que formulase por completo esa idea, se vio con una hoja en sus manos y otra vez solo.

Esa chica tenia buen entrenamiento con sus fans con lo que concernía las huidas.

…

**Haruka**

Llegó a su casa tranquilo, intentando que las ansias de leer lo que le había pasado Takane se disipasen al menos un poco.

Se recostó en su cama mirando hacía la nada, tenia miedo, mucho, ¿Que era lo que quería decirle? Era muchísimo más simple informarse mediante la lectura, pero él, Kokonose Haruka, era alguien que daba ese tipo de rodeos.

Cerró sus ojos, determinándose a si mismo el agarrar el trozo de papel y leerlo, y con ese mismo pensamiento se acercó a su mochila, la rompió, sacó el sobre y leyó todo de un tirón.

Digamos de que, la sorpresa que acababa de tener podría compararse fácilmente como la de alguien que se ganó la lotería.

…

**Ayano**

Abrió el lugar donde normalmente guardaba sus zapatos a la vez que hablaba con unas amigas suyas. Ya era un poco tarde y seguramente sus tres "hermanos" ya se habrían ido, pero tenia el consuelo que la mitad del camino la compartía con su amiga Takane.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias novio, Ayano? — la confusión la hundió completamente, hasta que comprendió el porque de esa acusación. Encima de su calzado se encontraba un pliego de papel, pero antes de intentar algo ya se lo habían cogido

—¿De quien será? ¡Pero si es del antisocial nerd de Kisaragi!

—¡No le digan así! —se enojo la de la bufanda arrancando el escrito de las manos de la otra, y antes de que le dijesen algo salió de allí.

¿Qué querría decirle Shintaro?

…

**Momo**

Se recostó en la pared intentando recoger algo de aire, había corrido casi un ochenta por ciento más –que se recuerde que ella no es buena en las matemáticas- de lo que hacía normalmente cuando la descubren en la calle.

Estaba segura de que en su morral había algo de agua que le había regalado la líder esa mañana, requería de un poco en ese instante, seguramente tantas carreras la dejaría completamente deshidratada por ese día.

Buscó por un bolsillo, por el otro, las subdivisiones y nada que lo encontraba ¿Desde cuando era tan distraída? Volteó el bolso y observó el agua bien bonita en la malla.

Por poco y se da cabezazos contra la pared.

Sacó el agua junto a un mensaje algo húmedo por el contacto con el contenedor. Paren el carro ¿Un mensaje?

Lo sujetó por un borde teniendo cuidado de no empeorar más la caligrafía comenzó a leer.

…

**Takane**

Leyó la carta delante de Kokonse intentando no mostrar ninguna reacción, pero, oh Dios; era imposible no sentirse de lo más de feliz al leer esas palabras venidas de él.

Movió lentamente su mirada al joven delante de ella, quien se encontraba bastante ansioso por la respuesta de esta, la cual no sería más que una simple sonrisa, tímida y casi invisible, pero sonrisa.

Con eso fue suficiente para transmitir lo que quería decir.

* * *

**N/A**

Y estos fueron los que recibieron las cartas :D

Lamento los que pidieron otras parejas, pero gano la mayoría (Que con cara "Guat? .-." cuando vi que alguien me podio Shintaro X Azami), de igual manera felicito a los que vieron sus sueños hechos realidad (?)

¡Ya solo queda un cap! Quisiera saber que piensan sobre lo que tratara, daré premio al que acierte -3-

Agradezco a mi paciente beta **Siletek**, de verdad que no se como me aguantas con tantos errores que cometo.

* * *

**Solo respondí un review porque los demás era puros votos e.e (Excluyo al anónimo, pero de igual manera se agradece)**

**Cris-chan12: **Gracias por el review (El único que comentó algo además de votos) ¿En serio quedo bien? Esa escritura me pareció algo bastante divertido de intentar, tenia toques de misterio y de dulzura, por eso la preferí. Lamento decepcionarte si ves que cambie la narración.

* * *

**Se espera pacientemente los viajes sin regreso al Daze~**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
